Who's Losing Now?
by lying mongoose
Summary: 'Sometimes, making his friend happy is enough of a prize to warrant losing.' Oneshot, fluff in the second degree. Rigby and Mordecai have just been asking for it for a long time coming.


Alright, so my wonderful sister asked me to do this for her in return for drawing me a picture (of fluffy Mordecai and Rigby). Once I started, I just couldn't stop - I think I got this done in record time. I've got more ideas for these two, so I think I'm gonna have some more stuff about them soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show, the man to thank for this show is that incredibly smoov mofo J. G. Quintel. Mortal Kombat belongs to Ed Boon and John Tobias, Street Fight II belongs to Capcom, and Cheetos are the product of Chester Cheetah... I mean Frito-Lay. I'm makin' no monies of of this! (I'd be so rich if I were).

...

"Mordecai! Stop cheating!"

Exaggerated punching sound effects and a low 'Get over here!' rang out from the living room TV as Scorpion, for the third time that round, shot his spear into Liu Kang's chest and dragged his opponent across the screen. Scorpion landed an impressive fireball-uppercut combo, before making Kang eat a foot sandwich which spelled the end of the match.

As the disembodied voice told them that Scorpion had won, Mordecai looked over to his much shorter, much less talented at fighting games, much less calm best friend sitting next to him on the couch. "Dude, don't call cheating. You know I'm not – you just suck at Mortal Kombat."

Rigby snapped his head towards his stupidly tall, stupidly good at fighting games, stupidly calm best friend and scowled, his curly hair bouncing with the force of his movement. "I do _not_! You're just _cheating_." He tossed his controller to the table and slumped back into the couch, crossing his arms, pulling his legs up to his chest and pouting like a two year old.

Mordecai sighed, knowing that there wasn't going to be another round of Mortal Kombat anytime soon. He set his controller down on the table, stood up and, looking down at the tiny ball that was his upset friend all curled up, said calmly, "Rigby, quit pouting."

Rigby glanced up at him incredulously, his eyes wide and eyebrows knit together in what Mordecai knew was forced disbelief and just a little embarrassment, and huffed out, "I am _not_ pouting! I just don't like playing with cheaters!" He then looked back to the TV and went to pouting even harder.

Mordecai gave a long suffering groan. "Whatever, dude. I'm gonna go make something to eat. Pick out a different game or something."

As he walked through the partition the separated the kitchen from the living room, he heard Rigby mumble, "Yeah, I _will_. One you can't _cheat_ at. Cheater." Mordecai rolled his eyes, but couldn't help a tiny smile from sneaking onto his face.

Sure, to others, Rigby's childish behavior was unbearable, but Mordecai and him were best friends for a reason. Most of that reason was that Mordecai knew, past all the selfishness and annoying habits, Rigby could actually be a pretty decent little guy. Another big part was that Rigby, even though he might complain a lot, would do anything for him if he really needed it. Some of it, though, was just that he found Rigby's pouting and griping _hilarious _sometimes.

Mordecai went straight to the fridge, and went about grabbing the ingredients he would need for one of his specialties – Ridiculously Large Sandwiches. Every couple months or so, him and Rigby would pool some money together and splurge on quality sandwich ingredients, and they had done so just a few days ago. Yes, sandwich making was an art that required many tools; namely, hoagie rolls, pastrami, turkey, ham, provolone and muenster, mayo, Dijon mustard, lettuce and tomato, pickles, Cheetohs (for added cheesy crunch) and black olives. Oil and vinegar optional.

And Mordecai was indeed a master of this fine art.

Fifteen minutes later, Mordecai had two plates loaded down with his amazing sandwich creations, with extra pickles and Cheetohs on the side. He picked them up and walked back into the living room, knowing Rigby was going to be in a much better mood once he saw the two plates of food. While one of them was for him, Mordecai couldn't resist messing with his little friend before he handed the food over.

Rigby had his controller gripped tightly in his hands as he mashed buttons furiously, a mantra of "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" falling from his lips as he leaned closer and closer to the television. Mordecai looked over to the TV – _Street Fighter II_ was on, Rigby playing as Guile and his opponent Chun Li. Guile's health bar was lower than Li's, but not by too much; Rigby might still be able to win if he could catch Li, who was flipping all across the screen.

Mordecai walked over to the couch, eyes staying on the screen. "Dude, duck and let her come to you. Press Left-Right, Left-Right, X, X, X when she gets close and jumps." Rigby made a frustrated hushing sound, but a few seconds later Guile was yelling out '_Sonic Hurricane!_' and Chun Li was blasted by a blue wave mid-air and she crashed to the ground. The split-second that it took her to stand up was enough time for Guile to close in and land a six-hit combo which ended in a Sonic Boom. Chun Li recovered, through her health was very low now. Rigby only needed one more good hit, but Chun Li was back to flipping around the screen.

"When she jumps above you, press towards her and Y plus B," Mordecai said coolly, a complete contrast to Rigby's impassioned gaming. Rigby shushed him again, but, sure enough, in seconds Guile snatched Chun Li out of the air as she came in to kick him and threw her across the stage, and with that, the screen flashed 'You Win!' and Guile struck a victory pose.

There was a moment of silence…

…

"… _OOOOOOOOOOH_! In yo' _face_, Li! In! Yo'! _Face_!"

In a flash, Rigby was standing up on the couch (the extra height, amusingly, was still only enough to put him on level with Mordecai), his fists pumping in the air and a huge grin on his face as he celebrated his victory. Mordecai couldn't help smiling along with him – Rigby felt most emotions very intensely, and excitement was no exception. It was difficult to not find his happiness contagious.

After jumping up and down a few more times, Rigby finally looked over at his friend and noticed the plates of food he was baring. "Oh, hey dude, is one of those for me?" With a residual smile still gracing his face, he reached out for a plate, the question not really being a question. The thought that Mordecai _wouldn't_ share with him just didn't cross his mind.

Mordecai, who had been planning to pretend that both of the plates were for him to get Rigby riled up ("What? I _said_ I was hungry. Like, _really_ hungry, dude – you should'a come and made yourself one if you wanted something!) found himself automatically setting a plate in his friend's outstretched hand. Rigby's grin returned, and as he took a considerable bite out of his sandwich, mumbled out, "Thanks Mordecai!"

Mordecai sat down next to Rigby, a happy smile crossing his face. Rigby was genuinely thankful, and in a very cheerful mood now. As he bit into his own sandwich, Mordecai mused that being the only one to ever see this side of his little friend was like a… secret. One that he got to keep all to himself.

While he was always wishing that Rigby would open up a little bit more to other people, and encouraging him to do so, sometimes, in times just like this... he really liked being the only one Rigby trusted this much.

A few minutes later and they had wolfed down their food, leaving in their wake only bread crumbs and cheese dust. Mordecai patted his stomach, letting out a contented sigh. "Ahhh. Now," he looked pointedly at Rigby, a sly grin on his face and friendly challenge in his voice, "you ready to get _schooled_?"

"What? _As if_! Did you _see _that whoopin' I handed out to the chick?" Mordecai rolled his eyes at Rigby conveniently forgetting that he had told him what to do to win. Rigby ignored his friend's exasperation, his convenient forgetfulness a completely mastered skill. "I am on a _roll_ now, baby! I can't lose!"

They picked up their controllers (Mordecai getting Player 1 as he always did with his sound, logical reasoning ("Dude, I'm _always_ Player 1.") and started a two-player match. Rigby couldn't keep his cheerful excitement down; coming off of a good win and a great sandwich he was bouncy, eager and ready to stay on his roll, his losing streak and irritation with his friend from earlier completely forgotten.

Mordecai felt a fond feeling emanate from his chest at Rigby's ridiculously short attention span and complete turnaround in mood. That was his best bud for you – a total spaz. He shook his head a little and looked to the screen where Rigby had already picked Guile as his character again. Just as Mordecai had Ken, a character he was good with, ready to be selected a thought came to mind.

He didn't think it'd be such a bad idea to just… pick a character he wasn't so good with. Maybe slip up on some combos, forget a special move or two… Glancing down at Rigby, who was impatiently waiting for him to pick a character, fidgeting and bouncing a little but still with that confident grin on his face, Mordecai decided it wouldn't be a bad thing to just have a little bad luck in _Street Fighter II _today.

He clicked over a few times and selected Blanka instead; he didn't play with this character as often as the others (but, still, seeing as they played this game for hours on end, that wasn't to say he didn't have any skill with him) so he could make his losses pretty believable.

The match started, and Mordecai made sure to give Rigby a good fight so he wouldn't suspect anything. He drew out the first round, letting both of their health bars get low. Rigby was hunched towards the TV, intently focused on the game and making sound effects with every punch and kick, "Wa-chah! Chi-_ah_!" Mordecai finally left himself open and Rigby was able to clinch the first round with a _Sonic Hurricane_, showing that he remembered the button sequence he had told him earlier.

"_Hah_! Who's schoolin' who _now_? Huh, sucka'?"

"Good move, man, but you haven't won yet," Mordecai said amicably as the second round started.

"Won't be long 'til I do."

Mordecai made sure to make this one close too, but to win in the very end. He made it seem like it was a struggle, but he knocked Guile down and out with an uppercut when one more hit would have finished his own character. "Told ya, dude. I'm _still_ gonna win," he bantered self-assuredly, smirking at Rigby who gave back an equally self-assured, "Nuh. Uh."

The third match was well under way, and Rigby was really in the game now; feverishly hitting the buttons, yelling at his character ("Ah! No, that's not what I told you to do! Dodge, dodge! Wait, _no_, punch,_ punch_!") and ducking and weaving with his controller as if it would help his ducking and weaving on the screen. Mordecai was focused on the game as well, but not for the same purpose as Rigby. He wasn't using his (admittedly _amazing_) skill to win, but to believably lose, and that took just as much (if not more) focus.

Finally they came to the end of the round, their health bars tied with one hit left for each of them, and Mordecai leaned closer to the screen alongside Rigby. Here it was. He expertly set himself up for his fall, and Rigby automatically took the bait and took him down.

The screen told them that Player 2 had won.

Rigby immediately jumped up (once again, amusingly, standing only put him on level with the sitting Mordecai) and made shoot-y fingers at Mordecai, a comically large grin on his face and all the while giving a victory, "_Ohhhhhhhhh_! _Ohhhhhhhh_!"

Mordecai leaned back and, keeping up with the believability, put on his best 'Damn, I Lost, Not Like I Really Care but Secretly I Do' face. Rigby commenced to punching his fists in the air and spinning a couple times in a victory dance.

"Didja _see_ that! Told ya I was on a roll, dude! Uh-huh, I win, I win, _uh-uh_, I got the eye of the _tiiiiger_! And all I do is _wiiiin_!" Rigby began singing, mashing the lyrics of different songs together to make something of his own.

Mordecai let a small, soft smile cross his face and as he watched his best friend laugh and dance and sing, grinning the whole time, he knew Rigby was wrong.

It was him who had won.


End file.
